Field Trip to the Ghost Zone
by name Nonya B.S. Wax
Summary: When Danny goes on a field trip into the Ghost Zone his class is ambushed and Danny has to lead them out, lots of twists and turns ensure. And what does all ths have to do with the new kid?( Thanks Reldanfiregirl ) (ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. prologe

**Hello peoples this is my first fanfic so be nice. Thats really all I have to say so Enjoy!**

Clockwork was watching the time streams when he saw something disturbing.

" Sweety could you come down hear for a second?"

" Coming dad!"

A girl that looked to be about fourteen floated down the stairs. She was wearing a clock that hid her facial features, but you could tell she had an air of importance about her.

" Honey there`s something I need you to do."

" Another mission?"

Clockwork smiled slightly, " Yes another mission. You see that boy?"

" Yes"

" Well later on down the line he is going to get into a bit of trouble. I need you to go back to the human realm and blend in. I need you to protect him from afar."

" Why don`t you?"

" I am afraid that I can`t interfere with this one."

" poop."

clockwork let out a small chuckle. " Yes well, there is something you need to know about this boy. He is special. He has powers that he often gets into trouble with, and he often comes to me for help."

" Well when should I go?"

" Now"


	2. new girl and DOOM

Paste your

**Hello again any one who is reading this! I GOT REVIEWS!EEEEEEEEEEEEE! ok now back to the story. Oh heads up there will probably be a LOT of dialogue in this story cause that`s what I write the best. Ok now enjoy!**

" **BRRRIIINNNGGG"**

Danny skidded into the class room two seconds late

"SLAM"

"* pant* Mr. Lancer I can*pant* explain..."

" Mr. Fenton that's the third time this week, Detention."

"but..."

"Sit down before I make it double detention and a call home."

Danny just huffed and sat in his seat.

"Alright class as I was saying, today we have a new student. Would you please come up to the front Miss Work."

A girl that looked about fourteen came and stood at the front. She had short blond hair in a bob and black dipped high lights and was about as tan as a vampire. She had lime green eyes that darted around the room landing on each and every student until it came to rest on him. She was wearing a tight fit white t-shirt and a black short-sleeve crop jacket. Skinny jeans with a chain hanging from the left hip and black boots with fake fur. She was also wearing a necklace with a gear pendent.

" Hi," she said her voice quavering. You could clearly tell she was nervous, " M-My names angel, Angel Work. I just moved here from New York City. Any questions?"

Palina (A/N I don`t know how to spell her name. Sorry.)immediately raised her hand.

" Yes, uh..."

"Palina, and at your old school were you considered popular, like me, or a loser, like them?"

she pointed behind her at danny, sam, and tucker.

" Loser." she said with now sorrow what so ever she even looked prideful.

" Any other questions? No? Ok I'll just take a seat than."

Mr. lancer directed her to the empty seat beside Sam.

"Well Miss work you certainly picked a good day to come, because we will be going on a field trip to the ghost zone today!"

While the other kids cheered Danny groaned. His parents had planed this day for a month. They were going to bring all his class into the ghost zone just trusting there instincts and all the numerous ghost weapons they crammed in the specter speeder. Luckily he was prepared. He had stuffed the Fenton thermos three wrist blasters two lipstick blasters and multiple sets of Fenton phones enough for the hole class.

"Alright class lets go."

Danny stood up and walked to his inevitable embarrassment and possible doom.

**Dun dun dun! Im going to sing the doom song now. Doom doomdoomdoomdoom doom...**

**random I know. REVIEW!**


	3. boxie

**Ok so no one voted so ill go with Boxie. ENJOY!**

Danny stepped out of the bus and groaned. His parents had tried to dress up like "normal" people at his request. Lets just say it wasn't such a good idea.

His dad was wearing blue overalls over his orange jumpsuit and a polka dot bow tie. His already large frame was made larger with ghost weapons sticking out of every pocket he had. His mom was alright (she wore a plain blue t-shirt and blue jeans with black flats.) but she had the specter deflector on. He made a mental note to stay at least 3 feet away from her.

" Alright kids follow me!" his dad said in his booming voice startling some kids.( they had been silently laughing at his outfit.)

"Danny ,honey, you forgot your lunch!" his mom yelled over the noise, holding his old lunch box up high for all to see. There was a reason he ate school lunch. He got his lunch box at six and at the time he thought it was cool. It was a tin box that had the Telly Tubies ( A/N don't own em`) on the front. Dash and his cronies laughed at the sight of it. Danny just sighed and went up and took it.

Down in the basement his dad stood proudly in front of the specter speeder that recently had an update it now looked like a specter school bus. Mr. Lancer was rushing kid inside.

" Hurry, hurry we have to get back to the school by five! MOVE IT!" as soon as Danny was ushered inside he sat in a seat buy Sam and Tucker. The new girl sat beside them and tucker turned on the old Foley charm. She politely turned him down and said nothing afterwords. Soon they were all flying through the ghost zone. Danny slumped in his seat ignoring all the oos and ahs of his classmates and sulked. He was very worried about his classes well being. Maybe it was just his hero complex but he had a bad feeling about this trip and it wasn't just because his dad was behind the wheel. Suddenly his ghost sense went off and he whipped his head around. Outside the bus was Skulker, his arm was raised, and a cannon was coming out. Before he could do anything about it, he fired and the specter speeder went down. Danny panicked and tried to transform to save it but someones flailing arm hit his head and knocked him out.

Thisisalinebreak.

When Danny awoke he was trapped under a seat. He used a little super strength to heave it off. After he sat up it took him a while to remember what happened. When he did he panicked and searched for everyone. It took him a while to find everyone but he did and they where all safe if not with a few scratches and bruises. The only one who seemed to come out completely unharmed was the new girl, Angel, who insisted she was protected by a piece of seat that had ripped off and shielded her from the worst of it. Danny was still suspicious but he let it go.

As soon as he finished checking to see if every on was really ok, Danny stood on a rock and cleared his throat. Everyone quieted down curious about what he had to say.

"Alright everyone we have a long walk ahead of us, about four days, maybe five."

"How do you know? You haven't been here before?"

"Actually Palina I have."

"WHAT? DANIEL FENTON, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE!" both his parents bellowed there combined voices loud enough to wake the dead.(A/N pun intended. ;))

Danny winced and looked up into his parents angry faces.

" Well mom remember you and dads anniversary? Well I accidentally knocked your present in to the ghost zone and went in here to get it back. I came back a couple times and made some friends. And enemies. He said the last part in an undertone but sadly, his parents heard.

"ENEMIES!"

" Its ok really nothing major."

" NOTHING MAJOR! SOME STINKEN` GHOSTS ARE OUT TO GET MY LITTLE BOY!" Danny's mom screamed. Practically to the point of hysteria.

" Mom, mom its ok most of them gave up a while a go." Danny lied.

"*Sniff* really?"

" Yes mom."

"Hey son, how well do you know this dimension?"

" Like the back of my hand. Why?"

"Do you think you could lead us out?"

" Sure dad."

TIMESKIP

It had been two hours since they started off and Palina hadn't stopped whining the entire time.

" Danny can we stop now?"

" No Palina."

"But my feet hurt!" she whined sounding exactly like a six year old brat.

" Then you shouldn't have worn high heels."

" I was hoping to meet the ghost boy."

Danny just rolled his eyes.

_Well you wont be seeing him the entire trip if I can help it. _He thought.

_We haven't seen a ghost in a while maybe they gave up._

Suddenly his ghost sense went off.

_Nice going Fenton. _He thought. Then he stopped everyone and pulled out a Fenton thermos then gave wrist rays to Sam and Tucker and got in a defensive pose. They stayed like that for three seconds then suddenly a ghostly being materialized from thin air. He had blue skin blue overalls and a little cap thing on his head. The ghost turned to the class and shouted "BEWARE!" The class screamed but Danny visibly relaxed and took a small step for word uncapping the Fenton thermos as he went.

" BEWARE!" The ghost shouted again."For I am the Box Ghost controller of all things cardboard and square! I have come back for my cardboard vengeance!" he shouted to the sky.

Danny just looked at him annoyed. " Wont you ever give up?" he yelled and sucked him into the thermos. "I will get my revenge!"

"Ya ya you say that every time."

He turned back to his class to see them gaping at him.

"What?"

**So what did you think? Was it long enough? Were the characters OOC? Read and review. B out peace. **


	4. Revelation

**Ok guys so, I know you are all pissed at me for taking this long to update but before you come marching over to my house with pitch forks and torches let me throw some logic at ya`)**

** One. None of you have any idea where my house is or even who I am.(cept` for you Bridgett.)**

** Two. If you kill me now no one will finish the story. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also I have good reasons:**

** One. I had writers block attack me in my sleep and followed me like a shadow for like 2 month.**

** Two. Because of ISTEP school has taken my brain and filled it to the max, with no room for writing.**

** Three. I have been occupied with my social life.**

**Danny: She has a social life?**

**Angel: I know, who would have thought?**

**Me: I do have a social life AND a boyfriend thank you very much.**

**Danny: Ya` a fake one.**

**Angel: HAHAHAH! You got served!**

**Me: That's it! Danny, prepare to SUFFER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Danny: Ok now I'm scared. * to Angel* Should I be scared?**

**Angel: Yes you should! You got her in to a rampage! Duck and cover dude!**

**Me: Zexy can you do the disclaimer?**

**Zexion: **looks around** why am I here? This isn't even a kingdom hearts FanFic.**

**Me: `cause I love you. **hugs** now, DO THE DISCLAMER! **

**Zexion: **shrugs** B, doesn't own Danny Phantom. If she did you would see way more of Danni and it would be longer.**

**Me: wow, this is a long authors note. Sorry for wasting like a minuet of your precious lives. ON WITH THE FIC! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FANCYLINEBRAKE**

**RECAPE: **

" What?"

**STORY:**

The class just continued to gape at him. " What?" he asked again a little agitated that they wouldn't say any thing. Danny's mom suddenly broke through the crowd and ran up to him. She crushed him with a hug then checked him over to see if he was hurt. When she was absolutely sure he was ok she stepped away from him and started shouting so loud he was sure he was going to be deft afterwords,

" DANIEL JAMES FENTON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TAKING ON A GHOST HEAD ON LIKE THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" It went on like that for a few more seconds till his dad decided to cut in.

" Now Maddie I know your upset, but lets think about this, our Danny, our boy just took on a Ghost, for heavens sake, and **won **by the looks of it. I think our Danny is growing up."* Maddie stopped then looked at Danny.

" I-I think your right jack. I`m sorry Danny I was just so afraid you would get hurt."

" It`s alright mom but we should really get moving if we want to get past Walkers jail."

" Walker?"

" He`s one of my former enemys, and he did give up! But if he sees you he might imprison all of us for breaking the rules." He saw his parents confused faces and sighed, " I'll explain later." so they continued on.

About an hour later they saw a building coming up in the distance.

" Danny walkers jail straight ahead." Tucker told him. " Sure you want to do this buddy? I mean you could take the long rought and avoid him all together. If he attacks us or there is a trap how will you fight without going ghost?"

" I`ll handle it Tucker. Besides what are the chances that he will know we are coming and set up a-" at that moment he was cut off by the sound of gears moving below the surface of the path. He instinctively jumped out of the way just in time to. Four large pillars grew out of the ground right around the small party besides Danny. The pillars sparked with green electricity that grow and reached towards the other pillars until the group was trapped in a cage made of green ectoplasmic energy. People screamed and tried to get out but found that if you touched the bars you were electrocuted and paralyzed.

**ANGLES P.O.V. (you guys probably saw this coming. Your so smart!) **

_OH-NOES OH-NOES OH-NOES! I'm separated from my target! He could get hurt! Clockwork is going to make my non-exsistant life hell if I don't protect my target! But I can't reveal my true form... can I?_

**DANNY`S P.O.V.**

_OH-NO! How could I let this happen! I'm separated from the group in the second most dangerous part of the ghost zone!*_

I heard a rustle in the conveniently located bushes on the side of the pathway. I turned and got in a defensive stance. Out of the bushes popped Walker.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

" Well well well... what do we have here? Real world items, trespassing, and harboring a fugitive. All against the law. Your all under arrest. And you!" he said turning and pointing dramaticly at Danny. " You have multiple offenses and that qualifies you for severe punishment." he smiled and cracked his whip no one had noticed till now.

" What makes you think I'll go quietly?" Danny asked. His face calm but his eyes brimmed with worry.

" You won't have to go anywhere. Instead of imprisoning you for five thousand years, I think exposing you to your family and friends is a better punishment for destroying my jail. Guards." The army of goons that had surrounded the area moved in. Danny fought trying to resist the urge to use any of his powers. At first he was doing well,but as the fight went on he started to lag. He was getting tried and there were just to many of them. For everyone he knocked down three more replaced it. Soon he was over powered. He lay on the ground panting as four goons grabbed his arms and legs holding them down as walker strided over a smug look on his face. He didn't say anything but instead pulled a small pill out of his pocket. He reached down and stuffed it in Danny's mouth forcing him to swallow. Immediately Danny felt extreme pain. He screamed and struggled against the goons holding him. As soon as it had started the pain stopped. He hung loosely in the guards arms, panting and sweating. As soon as he got his breath back, he asked, " What was that?"

Walker answered, " It was a special pill designed just for you. It is supposed to bring anything ghostly in an object, or in this case person, to the surface for all to see." he looked pointedly at the people still trapped in the electric cage, " But it takes a minuet to work so we will have to wait." Maddie walked as close to the bars of the cage and shouted at walker, " What are you talking about? Our Danny is a one-hundred percent alive! Aren't you Danny?" She looked at Danny. He looked down to scared to look her in the eye. " Danny?" Maddie said a little quieter now.

Angel was panicked. Her target was about to be exposed, and she was stuck in an electric cage with a bunch of humans. She only had her back pack. But she wasn't supposed to expose her self, could she? She remembered that during the brief explanation where her father (clockwork) told her a little more about her mission. He had said nothing about not exposing herself, he just said it would be a bad idea because there were ghost hunters around. She made a split-second decision. Ghost hunters or no ghost hunters she had to protect her target. She grabbed her back pack off her back and rummaged in it.

" What are you doing?" Sam asked. For the brief time they had known each other they had become good friends. It seemed they shared the same interest in lots of things. They were also both vegans.

" Some thing I should have done the moment we got trapped in here." She finally found what she was looking for. Out of her back pack she pulled a small black box. Inside the box were a small folded piece of black fabric and a small bracelet charm. She took out the black piece of fabric first. She started to unfold it, and unfold it, and unfold it. Finally she had unfolded a long black cloak. It had a small gear pendent that clasped at the shoulder. She put the hood up and her lime green eyes glowed erily out from under the hood. Next she took out the charm, but as soon as she touched it it started to grow. In no time she was holding a full grown staff. It was a wood staff with a crystal ball on top. Inside the crystal ball there were two hands ticking like a clock. Sam was startled by the change. She went from normal looking teenage girl to a creepy... thing in less than a minute. _She could pass as a_ _ghost. _Sam thought. But Angel wasn't done yet. She reached up and grabbed her gear necklace and pulled braking the chain. As soon as the necklace was gone lots of beepes filled the air. Sam startled looked down at her had held ghost tracking device. It showed a ghost right in front of her. She looked up and gasped. Angel now had a white aura around her and was floating a few inches above the ground. Angel saw the surprised faces all around her and giggled.

" Ya, I'm a ghost. But before you go shooting at me, let me do my job first. Then we'll talk." At that she flew in the air and out of the top of the cage.

**So ya. That's it. Angel is a ghost! Who saw that one coming? All of you? Really? Well you all are just to smart. Cookies to all of you for waiting so long for this chapter! *passes out cookies* any way if you didn't notice from the beginning authors note I have a new obsession! Its Kingdom hearts! Yay! So when I finish with this story I will make one about KH. Now all I need to do is come up with a plot. And characters. And a story line. And... you get the idea. Anywho by! And thanks for waiting that long. Remember to review. It makes me happy. And if im sad I will possibly kill off everyone in the story. Just keep that in mind. By! **

***0.O Jack is... smart? IT`S AN IMPOSTER! WICH WICH! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

*** The first is Vlads portal. **

***0.O Jack is... smart? IT`S AN IMPOSTER! WICH WICH! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

*** The first is Vlads portal. **


	5. ADOPTION

**Sorry guys, but I've decided to abandon this FF. I just don't have the motivation to continue. If you want to adopt this fic please PM me and ask to adopt. I will PM you back all the details. Remember if you adopt you must use my OC Angel/Gear. If you adopt I will send a description of her in human and ghost form. Again I am really sorry guys. On another note I will have the first chapter of another story up soon. Maybe even tonight. It is a Kingdom hearts FF. Sorry all you Danny Phantom fans. Again I am really sorry. **


End file.
